Forget Me Not
by Lullabelly
Summary: When Edward left Bella in the woods, she didn't make it out alive. Instead she was turned. The Volturi found her and took her in, knowing who she was. She can’t remember her human life. Full summary inside. Please R&R. Cannon Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: When Edward left Bella in the woods, she didn't make it out alive. Instead she was turned by Victoria. Now, 23 years later, Bella is living with the Volturi, she was found just after she was bitten by some of the Volturi Guard. They were checking to see if the rumors of the Cullens move was true. The Volturi know who she is and don't tell her when she wakes up. She is trying to remember what her human life was like. The Cullens take her in.**

**I do not own twilight or any of the characters… I only wish I did.**

**Chapter 1—BPOV **

I am so excited! I am finally allowed to leave the confines of this ghastly castle; 23 years of the same place can be such a bore. I still don't understand why Aro was so insistent about me not leaving for the past years. I wasn't even aloud to go into Volterra for Christ's sake! Aro can be such an ass at times, I myself prefer Marcus. He is very quiet, much like myself when I first arrived. He was very gracious and sweet, not at all what one would expect of a leader of the Volturi. I wonder if he is a contributor in my leaving.

_Flashback_

"_Isabella."_

"_Yes, Master Aro?"_

"_How long have you been with us here in Volterra?" Aro questioned me. I was slightly confused. He was a vampire. Shouldn't he remember how long it has been?_

_Slowly, I replied, "23 years?" Making it sound more like a question then a reply. I was quite confused._

"_And you have never left the castle grounds, if I remember correctly." Of course you remember correctly, you're a vampire you ass! This was getting annoying. But who am I to go up against Aro? I replied "No, Master." Instead of cursing at him like I wanted to._

_His answer surprised me. "Well! That must be changed now shouldn't it? The world is best seen with young eyes." My so-called _young _eyes widened._

"_But… but, where would I go? I do not know anyone apart from the guard!"_

"_You mustn't worry, little one. I know plenty of covens who would be willing to take you in." He smiled. He actually smiled. The only other time that I had seen him smile was when I first awoke after my change… and right after he destroyed another vampire, but I don't think that counts. He continued, "Unfortunately, there are only two that I know of who share your views on dietary needs." _

_There were more? Why was I just being informed of this? Ever since I awoke I haven't touched anything but animal blood. The smell of human blood just set something off in my mind. It screamed at me telling me to stay away. Not that it didn't appeal to me. Every time my lips would come close to the blood pouring from the wound, my mind would have a fit. And I would be so desperate for it to stop I would step away._

"_I would be honored to stay with any of them, Master."_

"_Wonderful! It is settled. You shall leave within the month."_

And so it was decided. My month was over and I was to leave tonight. I was told that I would be staying with a coven somewhere in North America. I hadn't received all of the details quite yet. Not that I really cared, of course. As long as I was leaving.

I heard someone know on my door three times.

"Come in!" I called softly, knowing that they would be able to hear me.

Marcus walked into to the room, smiling at me. I grinned right back and got up to hug him softly. He was such a sweetie. I do not understand why everyone tries to avoid him. Aside from Jane and I of course.

"Are you excited, darling? Your first trip off the grounds!" As he spoke he didn't let go of me, he just held onto the sides of my arms and looked at me. although he was grinning I could see the sadness in his eyes. This wasn't the first time that I had felt guilty about leaving him behind.

"Of course I am! Aren't you excited every time _you_ leave?"

"Well, not quite as much as you are, but I guess now that I think about it, yes."

We stood there in a not quite awkward, but it definitely had the potential to become awkward, silence. Suddenly, he pulled me in to a bone crushingly painful hug. That's hard to do to a vampire. He also pressed his face into the side of my neck, breathing deeply.

"I'm going to miss you." He murmured.

"I will miss you, too." I pulled back slightly to look at his face. He looked as though he would be crying if he could."Don't worry though. We will keep in touch. We can write letters to each other!"

He smiled sadly and glanced at my bed, where all of my unpacked possessions were piled.

"I should probably let you pack, shouldn't I?"

"Probably. I am supposed to be leaving in," I took a look at the clock on the wall and cursed under my breath,"two hours."

He sighed.

"Well I guess this is goodbye, Isabella."

"Goodbye."

We hugged one last time and he left. I started to pack, but ended up laying on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Isabella? It is time to leave." Jane's voice called from behind the door. I was quite surprised. Her voice was usually bright and chirpy, right now it was dull and, and… depressing. Not at all the norm for her.

"Well are you coming or not?" She was getting impatient, never a good thing when it came to Jane.

To prevent anything drastic, I responded with "Thank you, Jane! Give me a quick second!" It seemed to do the trick because I heard her footsteps pitter-pattering away.

God, I had to finish packing, especially if the leader was here already. He wasn't supposed to arrive for another 20 minutes. That is odd. We had arranged for him to come so that I wouldn't be completely lost when I got there.

Once I had packed my two suitcases and duffle bag, I headed to the door. I was surprised at what I saw when I pulled the door open. Outside the door Jane was still there. And she was pacing. And playing with a thin purple string hanging off of her blouse. That was not at all like Jane.

"Jane?" I said in a soft, soothing voice. It wasn't until she looked up that I noticed the horribly sad, almost tortured look on her face. It took me a moment to understand that she was crying. Or she would be crying if she could, that is. I walked over to her and took her in my arms, stroking her hair.

"Jane, sweetie. What's wrong?" I was too shocked to try and figure out why she was crying. I mean, this is Jane for God's sake! Nerves of steel, Jane! What in the world could cause her to cry?

She jerked back at what I had said, an angry look appearing on her face. This made me even more surprised. She was _angry_ with me? What had I done? All I had said was what's wrong?

"You're kidding me, right? You can't seriously tell me that you have no idea why I am crying." Oh. Wow, I am stupid. I am about to leave her for God knows how long and I can't figure out why she is crying. Maybe I need to go back to preschool.

"Oh, my God. I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you wouldn't react to me leaving. That was just horrible of me."

"That's alright. I forgive you." A bright smile appearing on her face. Huh. She goes from impatient to sad to mad to happy. Maybe she's bipolar. What am I saying? Vampires don't have health problems. Or maybe they do. No one has really checked to see if the _mental_ health problems are still there after the change. We just know that the venom kills the diseases. Maybe we should start testing on that theory. That would be a good thing to bring up with Marcus.

I was pulled out of my train of thought when Jane squeezed my waist. There is no doubt in my mind that Jane would have crushed my bones if I were human.

"I'm going to miss you." I heard being mumbled into my chest.

"I'm going to miss you, too, Jane. Don't forget to make trouble without me." I added a little wink to the end of that last sentence.

"What are you talking about, Miss. Bella? I have never done anything of the sort. You must be thinking of someone else." She was such a good actor, if I hadn't have known her so long I would have felt guilty.

"Uh-huh, sure, you keep telling yourself that." I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that we had taken a bit too much time saying our goodbye.

"Uh, Jane? I gotta go now."

"Oh, I've kept you haven't I? You better get going before Aro gets pissed."

With one last hug, I was headed down the hall towards the main entrance.

**Well that's it... Please review!**

**The Marcus in my mind is in his early thirties with a sweet face that is filled with dread most of the time, not the creepy one in the movie... Hope you liked it!**

**~Annie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight or any of the characters… That's Stephanie Meyer**

**Chapter 2—BPOV **

"Isabella."

"Master? May I ask where the leader is?"

His face lit up in a smug grin. "No need to worry, you will still being departing today. I only wanted to have a chat with you before you leave."

I stayed silent, he wasn't done yet. He smiled again before saying "I would like you to keep in touch with me during your stay with the Cullen's," I nodded. That must be who I am staying with. Sounds familiar… maybe they have been guests here before? "You will inform me of how you are doing and if you uncover any new abilities."

I was still nodding, wondering what it was with him and my powers. It had been like this for as long as I have been here. I mean, I guess I understand why he is curious; I am the only vampire he has seen who can block mental attacks _and_ shape shift. Still though… It was starting to creep me out.

"Isabella? Are you listening?" Crap, he sounded angry. I shifted my eyes back to him. He seemed amused. Thank God.

"I'm sorry, Master. Would you mind repeating what you just said?"

"I said that I would like you to shift your appearance before Carlisle arrives. You will stay in that form until I tell you otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master. I understand."

At this he smiled and came over to guide me in front of a mirror. Shifting was much easier for me when I could see what was happening. Although not impossible when I couldn't.

"Is there any specific shape that you would like me to take, Master?" Staring up at him questioningly.

"No, it does not matter. You can choose anything you would like."

I nodded. What to choose, what to choose? I cracked a smile when I figured out what I should look like and began shifting. I could feel my hair grow and my face realigning. I stared at the stranger in the mirror. My face didn't look at all like myself but as I looked down I noticed that I still look quite the same. I decided to play around with where the weight on my body was without making it look to drastic.

I grinned happily at my work. My hair had a reddish tint to it and had sharpened my jaw line and defined my cheekbones. My hips were now slightly fuller, without making me look to out of proportion of course. One of the, how do I put it… _challenges_ of my power was that I couldn't add or subtract any of the weight that is already on my body. It could be quite challenging if Aro wanted me to look a certain way. I had tried time and time again to get him to understand that I couldn't look like an anorexic teenager or an overweight forty year old. He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around it. Thankfully, today, this wasn't a problem.

I finished examining myself and, after making a few last minute changes, turned again to face Aro.

He clasped his hands together, smiling broadly.

"Gorgeous, my dear. Just perfect."

"Why thank you, Mas-" I was cut of by a soft knocking on the door.

"Yes what is it?" Aro called, sounding slightly annoyed.

A guardsman poked his head in through the main entrance, a blank expression covering his face.

"Carlisle Cullen has just come through the front gate." The guards head stayed there for a moment before he realized that he was going to get no 'thank you' or formality of any kind, then pulled his head out slowly a sad look flashing across his features. I laughed softly to myself. He must be very new. Hasn't gotten a hold of the ropes yet.

Wait, what did he just say? He's here? Damn it. Why am I _just_ getting nervous, I have known this day would be coming for almost an entire month. Breathe, Bella… Did I just call myself Bella? No one has ever called me that before.

"Ahh, Carlisle! Good to see you old friend!" My head snapped up, my eyes instantly locking with the golden haired god in front of me. Not only was he golden haired, he was just golden all over. The hair basically shimmered in the light, causing it to reflect off of his skin. Golden god. Only way to describe this man.

"Aro, lovely to see you again as well." He was talking to Aro but was looking right into my eyes. It was slightly unnerving and embarrassing. Was it not for the fact that venom was the only thing running through my veins I was sure that blood would be filling my cheeks.

"Oh, yes! My apologies! I completely forgot." I scoffed. Aro apologizing, you won't see that everyday. "This is Isabella. Isabella this is Carlisle Cullen. He is leader of the coven that will be taking you in."

I extended my hand smiling politely at him. He reached forward and shook mine with a strong grip, reflecting my smile.

"It is very nice to meet you, Isabella. My family and I are very excited to show you the world. Especially my daughter Alice, she feels as though you are already her sister. Quite literally." At this he chuckled. I just looked at him confused. How in the world…?

A few minutes passed and an awkward silence flowed along with it. I started to look around the room, just glancing at the large room surrounding me. Finally, after what seemed like hours to me, Aro announced that the sun would be setting just as we arrived at the private airport if we let now.

I nodded and walked over to my luggage as Aro and Carlisle said their final goodbyes to each other. I pick up my bags, my eyes fleeting to the stairs when I heard a small movement. Standing in the doorway, next to the massive staircase that led to the game room, was Jane. When she saw that she had caught my attention she smiled sadly and waved. I smiled at her, waving back and mouthed one last goodbye.

"Isabella?" I turned, judging by the look on Aro and Carlisle, they must have witnessed my and Jane's interaction. Aro looked amused, him being the jackass that he is, enjoying other peoples sorrow and such. Carlisle though looked quite surprised. I guess he thought that the entire Volturi guard were cold-hearted beings.

I flashed a quick smile, hoping they would realize that I was ready to leave. Carlisle did and walked over to guide me to the door by the small of my back. When we walked out the door, being held open by the newbie-guard, I noticed that we would be riding in a large stretch limo. I had never been in a limo before. Hell I had never been in a car before. Unless, of course, you count the golf carts that we used to travel around the grounds when we were too lazy to just run.

"Good day, Isabella." I looked back over my shoulder. It was newbie-guard.

"Good day." I replied, smiling. I hope he didn't realize that I didn't know his name. We got into the car and Carlisle told the driver that we were ready. I looked out my side window and watched Aro wave and smile, watching me leave. I paid no attention to him and instead looked as the castle-type building got smaller and smaller, my eyes taking in the last fleeting glances of the only home that I could remember.

**Is it super sad that I am so excited that people actually added this story to their alert? I mean I know only like 5 people did but still. That is amazing to me!!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!! It seriously means a lot to me. **

**Oh, and I just wanted to tell that I will update whenever I finish a chapter. That may vary depending on how busy I am so… Sorry if it takes a while. Suggestions for the plot are always helpful! Love you people so much! Thank you!**

**It would be really nice if you reviewed…**

**~ Annie**


End file.
